The Hunchback of Total Drama
by Smiles1998
Summary: After a mishap with Cody's time machine, Alejandro, Owen, Cody, Sierra, Heather and Izzy wind up in different parts of Paris in the year 1482. Heather and Izzy learn the ways of the gypsy dancer with the help of Esmearalda, Owen and Sierra befriend the hunchback Quasimodo and his gargoyle friends, while Alejandro and Cody wind up looking around Paris with Frollo pursuing them.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Ok, so… um… The Hunchback of Notre Dame is my new guilty pleasure and I just couldn't resist writing this. And hey, first one! So, here I go.**

Jumbo Jet 2010:

Team Amazon (minus Cody) , Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and Dj sat in the mess hall section of the plain.

"So, Team Amazon, would you mine explaining why Cody wanted us to come here?" Noah asked

"Beats us. He's been acting all hyper ever since the end of the Paris challenge yesterday." Courtney said

"Although, last night in his sleep I heard him muttered in his sleep: I've got it! I've figured it out!" Sierra said

"Figured out what?" Dj asked

"I have figured out the ultimate scientific impossibility!" Cody pushed in a machin3 that was about as tall as him into the room. "Time travel!" Cody said.

Every team burst into laughter. Even Sierra.

"How gullible do you think we are?" Noah laughed.

"I'm serious! And, if I could have 5 volunteers, I'll demonstrate by taking you back to 1482 Paris." Cody said

"I'll do it! Even though I'll laugh at you when it's over." Izzy said

"I guess if Izzy's doing it, I'll do it." Owen offered.

"Aw! Thanks' Big O!" Izzy cooed.

"Hey Heather why don't you and Sierra do it." Gwen offered.

"Why not?" Heather shrugged as she walked over to join Owen and Izzy.

"What could it hurt?" Sierra said joining them.

"I could use a good laugh." Alejandro said.

"Every word will be automatically translated into English. Ok, at the push of this button-"Cody held up a remote with a big red button on it. "We'll be transported to the past. More specifically-"Cody started

"Paris 1482. You told us already." Owen said kindly.

"Now, just to let you guys know, time will pass differently between here and the past. Like for example, 2 days in the past will feel as 2 hours here." Cody said

"Why is that?" Dj asked

"I don't know. I haven't exactly-"Cody started

"Press the button already!" Alejandro, Owen, Izzy, Heather and Sierra shouted to him.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh!" Cody pushed the button.

The only difference in the environment was a low whistling sound.

Everyone was laughing silently.

"What! But, I figured everything out." Cody said

"Hey here's the problem! There's a piece of metal blocking this door." Izzy said reaching for the piece of metal.

"Izzy! Stop I need to-"Cody never finished the sentence. The portal opened. And it was like a huge vacuum trying to suck everyone up.

"Everyone grab onto something!" Tyler shouted.

Sierra grabbed onto Owen and Owen grabbed onto a pipe. Cody and Alejandro grabbed onto a table. Heather grabbed onto a stray piece of rope connected to a large metal pipe. Izzy was trying to grab a hold of the floor, but it wasn't working.

"Ahhhh! AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"Izzy cried

Heather held onto the end of the rope and inched her way toward Izzy.

"Izzy! Take my Hand!" Heather shouted. As Izzy was about to grab her hand:

"Heather! Izzy! The rope it's going to-"Alejandro shouted as the rope snapped and the two girls were sucked into the vortex.

"Snap."Alejandro said.

"Izzy! I'm coming!" Owen dived strait into the vortex, what he didn't know was, Sierra was still clinging to him for dear life.

"Owen! Don't!" Sierra cried as Owen plunged head first into the vortex.

"Is he serious?" Cody shouted.

"Shut it off!" Alejandro shouted

They both heard snapping sounds and turned to see the table breaking in two.

"I blame you for this." Alejandro said before the two boys were sucked into the vortex.

As soon as they were, it disappeared leaving the competitors in shock and confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Gwen asked

The Court of Miracles 1482…

Heather and Izzy were dropped into a hard floor.

"Ugh! Remind me to kill Cody when we find him." Heather said

"Wait, we're alive? We're alive!" Izzy cried for joy

Many spears were pointed at the two girls.

"We're dead." Heather said.

"Where did you two come from?" An elderly woman in odd clothing asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Izzy said

"Could you guys tell us where we are and who the heck you guys are?" Heather asked

"You two are trespassing in The Court of Miracles. Home of the Gypsies of Paris." The woman said

"And the penalty for trespassing is death!" A chubby male gypsy said

The two girls clutched each other in fear.

"Wait!" A beautiful woman with tan skin, wavy, shoulder length raven black hair, and emerald green eyes walked up to the group. A goat was by her side. "I'm sure these two girls didn't mean to intrude." The woman said

"Yeah, what she said!" Heather said quickly.

"And I'm certain they could help us. Annabelle and Gertrude were arrested yesterday by Frollo. My God have mercy on them." A moment of silence passed through everyone.

"Well, they're pretty enough. Alright Esmeralda, we'll let you teach them everything you know, but you'll have to let Clopin look at them before they perform." With that the group left. Leaving only Esmeralda and her goat wit Heather and Izzy.

"Wow. We owe you big time." Heather said as her and Izzy stood.

"No you don't. Come, there is much to be taut before Clopin comes back." Esmeralda said

"Who's Clopin and what's to be taught?"Izzy asked

"Clopin is the King of Gypsies and a friend of mine. And I'm going to teach you girls how to dance like a gypsy and how to avoid the guards before." Esmeralda said.

Izzy and Heather actually smiled in delight.

With Cody and Alejandro…

The two had crashed into an alley way.

"Where the heck are we?" Alejandro groaned

"It worked! It worked!" Cody cried happily.

"We have no idea how to get back and we don't know where the others are." Alejandro snapped.

"Ok, a few minor setbacks." Cody said

"I saw the flash of light over here Judge Frollo." A husky voice said from not too far away.

Alejandro looked at Cody with wide eyed expressions.

"Hide." Cody whispered as he and Alejandro ducked behind a few barrels.

"Are you certain you saw something strange over here?" A male voice asked.

"I swear."The voice said

"Maybe you should consider not wearing such a tight helmet." The voice said. They heard the sounds of footsteps walking away. The two boys stumbled out.

"And this is the part of the story where we find disguises." Cody said.

"How about those?" Alejandro pointed up. A clothes line was hanging above them.

A few minutes later…

Cody was dresses in a white shirt, brown vest, and brown felt shoes. Alejandro was still wearing his boots, black pants and a red shirt.

"Ok, now all we have to do is find the others and get the heck out of here and back to our time." Cody said.

"Cody, when exactly did you put us? Cause it looks like they're setting up for some sort of festival." Alejandro observed.

"I don't know. All I know is that a big and horrible event happened this year but there are no records of it."Cody said

"Wonder what that guy over there is talking about?" Alejandro asked glancing over at a man in a court jester's costume.

"I hear music. Maybe he's singing about it. Let's go find out." Cody said as he and Alejandro walked over to the tent where this man was at.

**Clopin****: Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of ****Notre Dame****  
The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame **

"This guy is sure obsessed with the cathedral." Alejandro said. Clopin smiled and nodded to acknowledge the new listeners.

**Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
So many colors of sound, so many changing moods  
Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves**

**Clopin puppet****: They don't?**

**Clopin****: No, silly boy.  
Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower  
lives the mysterious bell ringer.  
Who is this creature? **

**Clopin puppet****: Who?**

**Clopin****: What is he? **

**Clopin puppet****: What?  
****Clopin****: How did he come to be there? **

"How dumb does this guy think we are?" Cody whispered.

**Clopin puppet****: How?  
****Clopin****: Hush... (bonks puppet on the head) **

**Clopin puppet****: Ow! **

**Clopin****: and Clopin will tell you.  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster. **

"This should be good." Alejandro said to Cody while he nodded in agreement. Clopin began his tale once again.

**Clopin****: Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame. **

**Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame**

**But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells**

**The bells of Notre Dame.**

"You got any idea who Clopin is talking?" Alejandro asked

"No. I didn't even know such man existed." Cody said

"_Who could he be?"_ The two boys thought

**Clopin****: Judge Claude Frollo longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin**

**And he saw corruption**

**Everywhere**

**Except within.**

"Judge Claude Frollo. Didn't a dude try and show a guy named Judge Frollo the vortex we came from?" Cody wondered out loud

"Judge Frollo singled out a gypsy mother, believing she had stolen goods. She ran until Frollo kicked her and she hit her head and died instantly. Frollo discovered that the "Stolen Goods" were a deformed baby boy. He believed that it was a monster from hell. When he tried to drown the baby in a well: "STOP!" cried the archdeacon." Clopin said

"How long does it take to tell this story?" Alejandro sighed in annoyance.

"The Archdeacon told Frollo killing an innocent woman on the steps of Notre Dame, gave him another qualm." Clopin said

**Clopin****: And for one time in his life  
Of power and control**

**Frollo felt a twinge of fear**

**For his immortal soul.**

"Frollo was forced to raise the child as his own." Clopin explained

**Clopin: ****And Frollo gave the child a cruel name**

"Chris McLean?" Cody and Alejandro offered in unison

**A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo  
Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man? **

**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame!**

"Ok, now that we know the origins of Quasimodo, let's see if we can't find the others." Cody said.

"Wait, you young men are looking for some friends?" Clopin asked suddenly popping up behind them.

"Yeah, we are." Alejandro said. Clopin took a long hard look at the two teenagers before him.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" Clopin asked

"Oh you have no idea." Alejandro muttered.

"Maybe, you'll find your friends at the Feast of Fools! Everyone in Paris will be here." With that Clopin left.

"Shall we look for Sierra and Owen first? Or Heather and Izzy?" Cody offered.

"Heather and Izzy." The two boys then left to go find the two girls.

Bell Tower…

Sierra and Owen landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"Izzy! Where are you Izzy? Owen's here!" Owen cried.

"Owen, I don't think Izzy's here. I think-" Sierra glanced over to see a small, hunchback figure standing in the corner.

"Hi." Sierra said shyly.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please just leave this place." The figure said quietly.

"Oh no. We're sorry if we barged in here, but, we don't know where we are or where are friends are." Sierra said kindly walking over to the figure.

"You heard the man, scram!" A pig like gargoyle shouted to the two teenagers.

"GREAT PYRAMIDS OF GIZA! THE GARGOYLE CAN TALK!" Owen shouted.

"Odd, normally Quasimodo can only hear us." A muscleman gargoyle said.

"Who's Quasimodo?" Owen asked

Sierra turned back to the man. He turned away slightly.

"Are you, Quasimodo?" Sierra asked kindly. The man nodded.

"You don't have to be afraid of us. I'm Sierra and this is my friend Owen." Owen waved as Sierra smiled.

"You… You're not going to hurt me?" Quasimodo stepped into the light. Sierra and Owen now saw that he was a deformed man.

"No, we wouldn't hurt a fly."Owen said

"You kids seem trustworthy enough. Just don't let Frollo see you." A bat like gargoyle said

"Who's Frollo?" Owen asked

"My master." Quasimodo said

"An unpleasant man who always tells Quasi that he's an ugly monster." The muscleman gargoyle said.

"By the way, this is Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. My friends. My only friends." Quasimodo said sadly.

"We're your friends!' Owen said happily.

"You are?" Before anyone could say anymore, they heard footsteps.

"My master's coming." Quasimodo said

"We'll hide them Quasi." Hugo piped in as Victor grabbed Sierra and Laverne grabbed Owen and dragged them behind a huge beam. Big enough for Owen to hide behind.

"I won't tell him you're here." Quasi said as he prepared to greet Frollo.

Sierra and Owen exchanged nervous glances, they had a feeling that they would not like Frollo.

**Not the best intro, I know. But, I hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Out There

**To:**

**PurpleFunkytwon: Glad that you like it!**

**This chapter sets things up.**

Owen and Sierra were trying to be as still as possible. And Owen was trying his best not to fart.

"So… how bad is this Frollo guy… exactly?" Sierra whispered nervously.

"He always tells Quasi he is a monster. And never lets him be… Out There." Victor said.

"I don't like Frollo." Owen whispered.

"No one does kid. No one does…" Laverne muttered.

"My dear Quasimodo, who were you talking to?" A man whom, in Sierra and Owen's opinion, had a very detailed face and a deep voice asked

"My friends." Quasimodo answered. Sierra and Owen soon became fearful that Quasi would break his promise.

"What friends?" The man asked

"The stone." Sierra and Owen sighed in relief

"And does stone talk?" The man asked

"No," Quasi said

"You're a smart lad." The man asked.

"Is that Frollo?" Owen whispered.

"Yeah, that's the real monster if you ask me." Hugo groaned

"He wears a lot of jewelry for a dude…" Sierra observed.

Then they heard music, which seemed to come out of nowhere, and singing

**Frollo: Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo  
You are deformed **

Sierra and Owen gasped silently as Quasimodo just agreed with him.

**Quasimodo: ****I am deformed **

**Frollo: ****And you are ugly **

**Quasimodo: ****And I am ugly **

Sierra and Owen couldn't believe what they were hearing. Who would want to be so mean to such a kind man?

**Frollo****: And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend **

**Quasimodo: ****You are my one defender **

"Defender my butt." Sierra growled under her breathes.

**Frollo: ****Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster **

**Quasimodo:**** I am a monster **

**Frollo: ****Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer **

**Quasimodo: ****Only a monster **

Owen and Sierra glared at Frollo, although he didn't notice.

**Frollo: ****Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me **

Frollo knocked all of Quasi's little wooden people off the table and put a basket on said table.

**Quasimodo: ****I'm faithful **

**Frollo: ****Grateful to me **

**Quasimodo: ****I'm grateful **

**Frollo: ****Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here **

Frollo set the little Quasimodo in the Cathedral.

"You are good to me master, I'm sorry." Quasimodo said sadly. Sierra and Owen looked at each other, if anyone should be apologizing, it's that Frollo guy! Not sweet Quasimodo.

"You are forgiven. But remember, Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary." Frollo said as he left. When they were certain it was safe, Owen and Sierra stepped out.

"Quasimodo… are you ok?" Sierra asked gently.

"My sanctuary." Quasimodo said. Sierra and Owen started to help him pick up his figures.

**Quasimodo: Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them **

Quasi ran to a ledge to look down at the people. Sierra and Owen joined him and tried to keep up with him.

**And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever**

**Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
Sierra: What You'd give  
Owen: What You'd dare  
Quasimodo, Sierra, Owen: Just to live one day out there **

**Quasimodo: Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
**Owen was struggling to keep up with his friends

**Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
Sierra: If You were in their skin  
You'd treasure ev'ry instant**

**Quasimodo: Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Like ordinary men**

**Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear  
I'll be content  
Sierra: With your share  
Owen: Won't resent  
Quasimodo: Won't despair  
Sierra: Old and bent  
Owen: You won't care  
Quasimodo: I'll have spent  
Quasimodo, Sierra, Owen: One day  
Out there**

"That was fun!" Sierra laughed as she, Owen, and Quasimodo joined the gargoyles.

"We've been listening to that song for years now," Victor said

"And you two are pretty good singers." Hugo said

"It just feels good to sing voluntarily for once." Owen admitted.

"Huh?" Quasimodo and the Gargoyles looked at them.

"We'll explain after we-"Sierra gestured to her and Owen. "Get some proper clothes and you-"Sierra looked directly at Quasimodo. "Experience, Out There."

"I'm not sure…"Quasimodo sighed

"We just went through that entire song… for nothing!" Owen was slightly annoyed at this.

"Never mind that for now you two…" Laverne handed them a small brown velvet bag. "This has twenty dollars in it. That should be able to but you two some decent clothes." Laverne smiled.

"Where'd you get this money?" Sierra asked

"Do you really want to know?" Hugo asked

"Good point." Owen said.

"Do you know the way down?" Sierra asked Quasimodo.

"Yes, I do. Follow me." Quasi led them to a staircase.

"Awwwwwwwww. Stairs! Why?" Owen groaned.

"He's not a big fan of exercise." Sierra explained.

"Oooohhhh…" Quasimodo said

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Quasi?" Sierra smiled pleadingly at the hunchback.

He nodded.

"Ok… well if you change your minds… will be at the festival." Owen said as he and Sierra started down the stairs.

With Alejandro and Cody…

"If I were Izzy or Heather… where would I be?" Cody wondered out loud.

"Under any normal circumstance, I would probably know where Izzy is. But know, I got nothing." Alejandro sighed. Cody spotted a man in a black robe and a black and purple striped cap with a red tassel talking to some burly looking men nearby.

"You think he might know anything?" Cody asked. Alejandro looked at the man

"Even if he did, I don't think it would be a smart move to ask him." Alejandro said

"Why?" Cody asked

"Yes sir, Minister Frollo. We'll keep an eye out for Captain Phoebus." The burly guards were then dismissed. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That's why. That dude is Frollo! Hater of Gypsies everywhere." Alejandro hissed.

"Ok, ok. We'll just keep looking." Cody said

"Excuse me, gentlemen." A deep voice called to them. They knew it was Frollo.

Alejandro turned around first and put on his best innocent act.

"Yes sir? How may we be of service to you?" Alejandro asked

"Would any of you boys happen to know the time?" Frollo asked

"I'm deeply sorry sir, but we don't know the time." Cody said. Frollo noticed the remote in Cody's hand.

"Pardon me young man, but what is that odd contraption in your hand?" Frollo asked suspiciously. Alejandro and Cody became nervous.

"It's a new toy. My father is friends with a man who made this." Cody lied.

"Really?" Frollo raised a brow.

"Yes, we were just trying to find this new toy a child. So it will be loved." Alejandro lied.

"Fine then, you two are dismissed." Alejandro and Cody speed-walked for about 5 miles until Alejandro felt an odd feeling. He dragged Cody into a near-by ally.

"What's up with you man?" Cody asked. Alejandro motioned for him to be quite.

"I think we're being followed." Alejandro peeked out to see Frollo and two of his guards trying to decide where to look.

"What's going on?" Cody whispered.

"Frollo's looking for us!" Alejandro whispered-hissed.

"Why? What did we do?" Cody asked. Alejandro held up the remote. "I'm gonna start hiding this thing." Cody sighed.

"Check that alley way." Frollo said. Alejandro and Cody knew he was talking about this alley way.

"Over here." Cody and Alejandro jumped over the side of a bridge and started to run back toward the festival as fast as they could.

"I've decided I hate time travel!" Cody groaned

"And I've decided I hate you for putting me in this situation!" Alejandro snapped at him.

Meanwhile, with Izzy, Heather, and Esmeralda…

"I must admit Esmeralda, these two girls are very impressive." Clopin told Esmeralda.

"Taught them everything I know. And Djali taught them a few things too…"Esmeralda said.

The two gypsies were watching Izzy and Heather dance. Esmeralda even gave the two girls clothes to wear.

Heather was wearing a ruby red, v-neck dress that went to her ankles, a gold belt, a small gold crown with a red veil that went down to her mid-back, two gold rings on her pointer fingers with a long, red silk fabric attached to the rings, gold bracelets, and black flats. She let her short raven hair out of its usual pony-tail.

Izzy was wearing a lime green, heart line neck dress that went to her ankles, a silver belt, a small silver crown, lime green ribbons entwined in her orange hair, two silver rings on her ring fingers with a long, lime green silk fabric attached to the rings, silver bracelets, and silver ankle bracelets. She didn't wear any shoes.

Heather and Izzy finished dancing. And bowed as Clopin and Esmeralda clapped.

"Well…?" Izzy asked hopefully

"What'd you think?" Heather asked

"I think… that you two should dance after Esmeralda in the Feast of Fools!" Clopin said

"Really?" Heather and Izzy smiled at each other.

"And you two will assist me in crowning this year's King of Fools." Clopin said

"This is the best news we've gotten all day!" Izzy said

"Esmeralda, you and Heather and Izzy go try and earn some money. But, be back shortly to help with the festival." Clopin then left.

"Were we really that good?" Heather asked

"Yes, you were. Come on, let's go." Esmeralda said. Then the three girls and a few other gypsies left.

**I'll be changing lyrics to the songs a bit. Just to adjust it to the story.**


End file.
